


A Hero In Need Of Saving

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Helen Cho is Tired, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The last place Helen would have expected to find a superhero was on the side of the road in Seoul. Especially since it was Sam Wilson and not, say, Clint Barton.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	A Hero In Need Of Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Ladies of Marvel Bingo: O3-Helen Cho/Sam Wilson

The last place Helen would have expected to find a superhero was on the side of the road in Seoul. If it were Clint Barton, perhaps. He had a habit of being found all over the world in varying conditions of bloody and bruised. But Sam Wilson of all people? The only way she could've been more shocked was if it had been Thor-- if only because it was hard to imagine anyone getting a good hit in on the Thunder God. 

She nudged him from a distance with one toe because while she trusted him to act in heroic ways, he was a little out of it and she wasn't willing to take what would surely be a debilitating punch just to get his attention. As expected, he jumped at the contact, ready to fight. 

He blinked in confusion, rubbing some blood from his forehead before it could get into his eye. "Doctor Cho?" 

"That's me. Would you, um, like some assistance?" 

Sam looked around like he expected for someone to jump out at him with a gun. "Yeah, that would be nice. I think they're all gone now, anyways." 

"Well, just in case they aren't, I feel you should know that my expertise is strictly in healing, not fighting." She stepped closer and offered him a hand. 

He took it, and she had to plant her feet a little more firmly to help him stand. What was he doing? Carrying around bricks in his pants? Honestly, he weighed a _ton_. "It should be fine. I think they're all gone, but even if they aren't, some of the team is flying over to help." 

"Do I want to know what you were doing here all by yourself?" 

Sam grimaced in pain. "Probably not." 

Ugh, men. Natasha would’ve given her a straight answer. 


End file.
